


Laced Together

by Katrina



Series: Lots of Rosi ficlets [33]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Community: fluffbingo, Law is as well, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rosi is a sap, Rosi thoughts, They keep making me coo, holding your hand, these silly boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Curling up in bed with Law is a high point of Rosi's day.





	Laced Together

**Author's Note:**

> For [Fluffbingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/) square: Hold Your Hand

This was really the best part. Laying in bed, with Law warm against his chest and wrapped in his arms. The angry little boy he had known had grown up to a rather attractive, snarky adult. Because there was still a lot of anger there, but Law had learned to focus and direct it. A far cry from being directed at the entire world. 

Here, though, at night, when it was just the pair of them, there was a softness that Law showed few people. Rosi shifted, lacing his fingers with Law’s. 

“You are such a sap,” teased the younger man, but he was smiling as he spoke. Instead of speaking, Rosi just dipped his head and nosed at the tanned shoulder. There was a light kiss along one line of ink there, and Rosi snuggled on Law some more. 

“Probably. But I’m not the only one, Captain of the -Heart- Pirates.” There was a grumble from Law, but he couldn’t refute it. The others may not have gotten it at first, but Rosi recognized it right away. It was sweet, and he had mostly not teased Law over it too much. It actually hit Rosi in all the soft and squish emotional bits he tried not to put on too much display. 

The tattoo on Law’s chest had done the same. Rosi kissed Law’s shoulder again, looking at where their fingers were together. Law’s were just a few shades darker than his own, and had more ink on them. But they still fit with each other. It was nice. 

They were quiet for a bit, just enjoying the time with each other. Rosi was glad that, over the years, Law had lost some of that hero-worship he seemed to develop for Rosi. Which was hilarious, because they had interacted for years before that without the slightly bit of even like from Law. He had ranged from hating Rosi to being apathetic for him, depending on how they were interacting at the time. 

But when Rosi had basically kidnapped him and forced interaction had definitely softened Law’s attitude towards the blond. Or perhaps it was the fixation Rosi had on making sure Law survived over everything else. He never questioned it. Instead, Rosi had just responded to that affection with his own. 

Something about the boy had always drawn him in. Honestly, he reminded Rosi of Doffy when they had been so very, very young. All the anger at the world and lashing out at everything around him. And Rosi had loved his brother before....

Well, he had loved his brother. And he had loved Law a bit as well. That had only grown. And as Law had gotten older, that love had changed. Which was just as well, because he was pretty sure Law would have kept throwing himself at Rosi. If he hadn’t felt the same way, well, it would have gotten messy. 

But they were here now, laying in bed together, and Rosi just admiring the way their fingers fit together. It was silly and sappy, and he wouldn’t change a thing about it. No matter their flaws, they worked, and it made them both happy. 

That was really all that mattered to Rosi.

**Author's Note:**

> Why are these two so adorable? And yay for an extra day off, I'm getting a lot of writing done.


End file.
